<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm only like, 6 hours late by LS_5Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152101">I'm only like, 6 hours late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever'>LS_5Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton is also a little shit, Natasha just loves Peter, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, watch your language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter nudged the window open so he could slide in. He didn't bother worrying about how loud it was when the window slammed shut behind him. He stopped in his tracks as he locked the window back up, his Peter Tingle telling him that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't alone in this room.</p><p>"Hello Peter. Do you mind telling me where you have been for the past 6 hours?" May asked, very calmly at first, which quickly wore off by the end of her question. Peter winced, slowly turning around to meet his Aunts gaze.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, sorry May. I forgot to text. I was working with Mister Stark, and it got late, so I just stayed at the compound for the night." Peter smiled warily, hoping - praying - May would believe him. I mean, it's not as if that hasn't happened before, many times.</p><p>"Try again." And yeah, shit. Peter knew that voice. The whole world knew that voice. Peter turned another 90 degrees, his eyes (and his senses, his stupid senses which don't really like giving him warning when he's this comfortable around someone) came into view of Tony Stark.</p><p>"Oh, hey Mister Stark."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm only like, 6 hours late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short one shot. Author is also very sleep deprived, and has not re-read what was written, so apologies for any mistakes - oops.</p><p>Hope everyone is enjoying lockdown...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Spider man, spider man, does whatever a spider..." Peter hummed, swinging from building to building, adding a little backflip in there every now and again, just because he could.</p><p>"Peter, it is almost 5am. You need to be up in one hour to go to school."</p><p>"Ah, crap. Thanks Karen. Do me a favour and maybe don't mention to Mister Stark that I stayed out a little bit past my curfew?" Peter asked his AI as he started to swing his way home.</p><p>"You were not hurt, so I will not mention that you were out 6 hours past your curfew." Karen responded, with a bit too much emphasis on the '6 hours' than should be possible for an AI who should technically have no emotion. Peter just rolled his eyes, his apartment building coming into sight. He swung over to his window, glad to see it was still slightly propped open. That meant May hadn't noticed he was gone. She would've already been at work by now anyway, and thankfully she has started to trust him enough to not check on him every time she leaves the house.</p><p>Though, maybe she shouldn't put too much trust in him. He had just stayed out slightly longer than he was allowed.</p><p>Peter nudged the window open so he could slide in. He didn't bother worrying about how loud it was when the window slammed shut behind him. He stopped in his tracks as he locked the window back up, his Peter Tingle telling him that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't alone in this room.</p><p>"Hello Peter. Do you mind telling me where you have been for the past 6 hours?" May asked, very calmly at first, which quickly wore off by the end of her question. Peter winced, slowly turning around to meet his Aunts gaze. Oops.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, sorry May. I forgot to text. I was working with Mister Stark, and it got late, so I just stayed at the compound for the night." Peter smiled warily, hoping - praying - May would believe him. I mean, it's not as if that hasn't happened before, many times.</p><p>"Try again." And yeah, shit. Peter knew that voice. The whole world knew that voice. Peter turned another 90 degrees, his eyes (and his senses, his stupid senses which don't really like giving him warning when he's this comfortable around someone) came into view of Tony.</p><p>"Oh, hey Mister Stark."</p><p>Silence. Complete and utter silence. Peters eyes darted between the two adults in his room, waiting for one of them to talk, or shout, at him. May just had a look of amusement on her face now. She rolled her eyes, picking up the bag that was at her feet, before standing up and turning to Tony.</p><p>"You deal with this. I have to get to work."</p><p>And then there were two.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Tony asked, sighing as he got up to inspect Peter, not giving him chance to respond. To be fair, Peter would have said no even if he was hurt, so he totally understood why Tony didn't wait for him to answer.</p><p>"No Mister Stark. Actually it was a pretty boring patrol. That's why I stayed out so long, I lost track of time, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again?" Peter said, turning it into a question. Tony sighed, hands dropping from where they were on Peters face.</p><p>"Oh it will definitely happen again. You're a nightmare. Right, get changed. We're going to get some breakfast, then you're going to school." Tony raised an eyebrow expectantly when Peter just stood there, frozen in place.</p><p>"You're not mad?" He questioned, wondering why the actual hell he wasn't getting shouted at right now.</p><p>"I'm trying a new tactic with you. Instead of yelling, I'm going to accept that you were out past your curfew - and also give Karen an update, stupid name by the way, to actually tell me if you're not home by 11pm - and oh, you're also on grocery duty," Tony paused, thinking for a moment, "and any duty that the rest of us can't be bothered to do. The grass needs cutting, and Steve was meant to dust yesterday, but apparently had something more important to do, so you can do that as well."</p><p>"So, child labour?"</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Peter didn't actually mind hoovering. And he guessed it was a lucky escape from the consequences that he thought he was going to get. But. But! He'd been at it for over two hours. Hoovering the Avengers common living room should not take this long. And it wouldn't have take this long, but of course, Tony just had to tell the rest of them about how he stayed out past his curfew (they were all very amused to find out that Peter had a curfew), and the subsequent lie that he said that he was with Tony, which, of course he wasn't, so they had decided that today would be the day they left the place like a complete tip.</p><p>He still should've been finished over an hour ago, but everytime he manages to make the place tidy again, Clint would jump down from the vents and throw more stuff on the floor. Feathers, crumbs, glass. But to be fair, Tony did shout at him over that one. Something along the lines of 'don't you ever throw glass near my kid again or I swear to god Barton, I will throw you through a fucking window'. Steve wasn't happy about Tony's choice of words, to say the least.</p><p>"Okay Clint, thats enough." Steve piped up after Clint had jumped down, yet again, to make Peters life even worse.</p><p>"Dammit." Clint grumbled, shooting a smirking Peter a glare. "He stayed out past his bedtime, he should pay the price."</p><p>"He's done just about every chore we could think of." Natasha said while walking into the room. "Give the kid a break. Teenagers are made to break rules."</p><p>"Thanks Nat," Peter sighed gratefully, leaning into the side hug she offered. She patted the top of his head affectionately before giving Clint a challanging stare to argue with her. He didn't argue with her.</p><p>No one argued with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know how to end it, sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>